dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Power Gauge
This page belongs to PhoenixProductionZ. Please don't make any edits without consulting him first. The best way to contact him is by messaging him on Wattpad. The Power Gauge is the system developed and used by the Vanguard to categorize characters within Highschool DxD: Blazing Dusk & Midnight Dawn based on their magical power and on rare occasions, physical strength. It is done mostly numerically. Categories Tier 10: 0 Regular humans, animals, and other creatures with absolutely no magical power. Tier 9: 1-99 Anyone from the weakest magic user (including but not limited to Issei when he was initially revived) to just below the average low-class devil. Can also apply to sorcerers who've just started their training. Tier 8: 100-199 The varying power degrees of a normal low-class sorcerer, devil, angel, fallen angel, etc. Also applies to most magical creatures. Examples: Issei (Vol. I-II), Raynare (pre-revival), Kiba Yuuto (Vol. I-II), Koneko Toujou (Vol. I-III), Asia Argento (Vol. I-III), Genshirou Saji (Vol. I-III). Tier 7: 200-299 The stage between low and middle class. Examples: Issei Hyoudou (Vol. III-V), Genshirou Saji (Vol. IV-VI), Koneko Toujou (Vol. IV-V). Tier 6: 300-399 Beings with middle-class magical power. Examples: Issei Hyoudou (Vol. VI), Kiba Yuuto (Vol. III-VI), Xenovia Quarta (Vol. III-VI), Irina Shidou (Vol. III-VII). Tier 5; 400-499 The stage between middle and high class. Examples: Akeno Himejima (Vol. I-V), Kiba Yuuto (Vol. VII-?), Xenovia Quarta (Vol. VII-?), Koneko Toujou (Vol. VI-VIII). Tier 4: 500-999 High-class power. Examples: Rias Gremory (Vol. I-VIII), Sona Sitri (Vol. I-V) Akeno Himejima (Vol. VI-?), Issei Hyoudou (Vol. VII-?). Tier 3: 1,000-9,999 The stage between high and ultimate class. Examples: Michael Eon (Vol. I-VI), Kuroka (Vol. II-?), Sona Sitri (Vol. VI-?), Sairaorg Bael (Vol. V-VII), Issei Hyoudou (Triaina forms). Tier 2: 10,000-99,999 Ultimate-class. Examples: Zach Praktum (Vol. I-?), post-revival Raynare (Vol. III-?), Michael Eon (Vol. VII-?), Sairaorg Bael (Vol. VIII-?), Issei Hyoudou (Cardinal Crimson Promotion). Tier 1: 100,000-999,999 Satan/Seraph/Gov. General-like power. Examples: Serafall Leviathan, Azazel, Shimezhai, Michael the Archangel, Gabriel, Metatron. Tier α: 1,000,000-9,999,999 Gods, Super Devils, certain monstrous gods, various Lovecraftian creations that might make appearances in the story much later on, and the Heavenly Dragons. Examples: The Demiurge (AKA God of the Bible, AKA Yahweh, AKA Yaldabaoth), Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, the Leviathan God, Ddraig, Albion. Tier Ω: 10,000,000-∞ minus 1 The amount of power reserved for those who are above the normal gods and can bring about the end of the timeline. ''Known ''Examples: Ophis, Great Red, Trihexa, Gaia, Tartarus, Ouranos. ∞ Infinite power, only accessible to the three Primordial Ones. Anyone with this strength is absolutely impossible to overcome except by someone else with this power. The Only Three: Azrael (Lord of Balance), Satanael (Lord of Order), Kaira (Lady of Chaos). Trivia * Ain't it ironic that Ophis, the dragon of infinity, doesn't have infinite power? ** No, it just makes sense. *** But yeah, I guess it is ironic. * Ajuka Beelzebub speculates that it's possible to defeat someone with infinite power not in direct battle, but by trickery. Nobody knows if he's right or not, nor is anyone able or willing to try. * This was inspired by Antydeth's Power Levels list and like his, should not be considered canon or official in any way. Feel free to use it to gauge how your characters would fare against the DxD: Ascension verse, but don't blame me if someone calls you a dumbass for considering a list made by some guy on the internet canon. * A person's power level doesn't always correspond to their rank. For example, Issei was easily strong enough to be considered a High-Class devil from the start of volume VII but won't be given the title until much later. Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Phoenix